


A secret privilege

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [106]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Babysitter Mycroft Holmes, Gen, Mycroft being a good uncle, Proud Mycroft, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft is keeping an eye on Rosie while the boys are away.





	A secret privilege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinike/gifts).



> For all the love you gave me today! Thank you :-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Mycroft was ‘babysitting’ Rosie one evening and they were cosy, watching documentaries on BBC while eating tons of popcorn.

“Can I stay up late?” Her pleading eyes as effective as the Queen’s ones.

Readying himself for the discussion, Mycroft replied firmly, “you go to bed when the sun goes down.”

“I don’t have ALL the data, papa always said…” Rosie was frowning.

Her uncle smiles softly and interrupts, “at the end of August, the sun goes down around 8PM, darling.”

“Oh! It’s wayyyyyyy too early!" 

 “You’ve got school tomorrow.” Mycroft was trying to stay firm.

“Why? I already know everything that an eight-year-old is ‘supposed’ to know!” She pouts, clearly doubting the British educational system. “I asked daddy if I can stay home with papa but he said no… That I need friends.”

Agreeing her parents' decision, Mycroft asks teasingly, “what are you doing at school then, if you already know  _everything_?”

“Papa talked to my teacher at the beginning of the year and asked if I could help the others with difficulties…” They watched the penguins on the screen for a few more minutes. “I think I would like to become a teacher-detective-doctor one day.”

Mycroft, now really proud of Sherlock, places Rosie comfortably on his knees and murmurs, “9 PM, but not a word to your parents, little brat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
